


Let's Go See The Stars

by rocketmyoui



Series: this side of paradise [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmyoui/pseuds/rocketmyoui
Summary: Minji loves her little family with all her heart.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: this side of paradise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155974
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Let's Go See The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This very short piece comes from Let's Go See The Stars by Park Bogum (but I liked Jukjae's version better hehe). It is such a beautiful song.

It's 3am on Saturday and the house is filled by little Gahyeon's cry. It has been a very tiring Saturday for Minji, having 2 meeting for more than 6 hours straight then going to the company's dinner, by the time she arrives home at 12am she could barely function anymore. The house was already quite when she arrived home, Yoohyeon has probably put 2 years old Gahyeon to sleep and Minji couldn't be more thankful for her wife.

Minji's hand reach to the side of the bed, wanting to wake Yoohyeon up to look on their daughter but her hand only found an empty space. This wasn't the first time Yoohyeon went to look after crying Gahyeon in the middle of the night but something in Minji tells her to go as well, maybe because she feels bad that Yoohyeon has been taking care of their precious princess for the whole day or maybe just because she misses her little Gahyeon.

"Yooh-" Minji mutters as she was about to enter Gahyeon's room but the sight she see causes a swell in her heart.

"Shh, shh, Mama's here," Yoohyeon keeps on saying, her hand rubbing little Gahyeon's back, trying to calm her down. Yoohyeon also tries to sing lullaby to lull Gahyeon but it was to no avail, the baby keeps on crying like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey, little cub, what is it? Do you want Mummy?" She starts talking to Gahyeon, as if the baby could understand her all the while swaying her body around trying to get Gahyeon to sleep again. "I know you miss Mummy, but she had a long day today, let's play with Mummy tomorrow okay?" Yoohyeon tries again, hoping that somehow Gahyeon would understand. She doesn't want to wake Minji because she must've been really tired after the long day and she doesn't want Minji's rest to be disturbed by Gahyeon's crying, so she tries to calm Gahyeon by herself.

After a while of Yoohyeon swaying his body and singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' to her little princess, Gahyeon's crying has somehow calm down, as if she understands what her Mama was saying. Gahyeon lay her head on Yoohyeon's shoulder, somehow calmed by her mother's voice.

"Do you want to go see the stars?" Yoohyeon suddenly asks little Gahyeon after swaying around for a while. Making Minji, who's watching her wife and daughter bonding time to be surprised by her sudden question. Gahyeon lift her head from her shoulder, somehow telling Yoohyeon that she wants to see the stars.

Yoohyeon then goes to Gahyeon's bed and take her blanket to cover her body from the chilly wind. She walks to the sliding door and goes to the balcony with little Gahyeon in her arm, and as if it were perfectly planned, the night sky was filled with thousands of stars, shining through the dark night, perfect for stargazing. Yoohyeon thanked all the power above for such view.

"You know, me and your mom always went to our old apartment's rooftop to look at the stars, just like this." Yoohyeon starts telling her baby story, hands still rubbing the little cub's back to put her to sleep again. Gahyeon put her head on Yoohyeon's shoulder again, as if she's listening to a bedtime story. "But that was way before you came, now that you're here, we don't really have time to go watch the stars, because we need to look after naughty you," Yoohyeon says, grinning at thought of little naughty Gahyeon.

"But that's okay, because no view could compete to you smiling, not even the stars could shine brighter than you do. You're Mummy and Mama's favourite star." She continues again and when she finishes it's all quiet again. The only sound filling her ear is her daughter's steady breathing and she knows that Gahyeon had gone to sleep again.

Minji wipes the tear that she doesn't know was falling down her cheeks. No words in the world could describe how happy she is, watching her wife talking to little Gahyeon with so much love and tender. Minji then walk to the balcony to join Yoohyeon and Gahyeon little bedtime story.

Yoohyeon turn her head to her right when she feels weight on her side. "Hey," Yoohyeon speak first. "Sorry if little Gahyeon woke you up." Minji shake her head, telling her that it's fine. Yoohyeon didn't say anything after that and so does Minji because they both know there's no need for any exchange of words. The taller woman shifts for a bit, putting her right hand on Minji's waist, pulling her closer. Minji then comfortably nuzzles her head on Yoohyeon's neck, both arms wrapping her waist, hugging her side.

"Thank you Yooh," Minji says, breaking the silence. Yoohyeon doesn't reply to that, instead she just hums then moves a bit to give a soft peck to Minji's head then to Gahyeon's head. The peck had made the baby shift in her sleep, making both Minji and Yoohyeon's body tense, careful not to wake the little girl again.

Minji misses this. Watching the stars with Yoohyeon, though most of the times it was always Yoohyeon who forced her to join her watches the stars or sometimes she would rather stare at Yoohyeon's face as she watches the stars. Maybe she doesn't miss watching the stars, maybe she misses the quiet night where it only felt like there's only the two of them in this world. But right now, it's different. They're in one of the quiet nights again, watching the stars, but with their favourite star, Gahyeon together with them. And Minji could swore that no feelings in the whole wide world could compete to the completeness she feels in her heart right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this is a piece I wrote for JeongMi (Jeongyeon & Mina) on aff but I decided to post it here as a JiYoo fics because I am a sucker for JiYoo's little family.


End file.
